Art Imitates Life
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: The cullens are real! And they go to see twilight! Idea from Alice! Read and review!


Art Imitates Life

**A/N: By way of explanation this story was suggested by Alice. Well, I say suggested but it really was more of a demand. She gave me the idea and mentioned it again in another review of another story of mine. I think it is really terrible how she is taking advantage of my love of her namesake Alice to make me do her bidding......... (OK, honestly I like the story idea, it will be challenging to pull it off, so even though I have 4 stories currently being written I am going to stop every thing and write this as a one shot. I see a possibility to continue it after the other other movies come out, but for now this is a one shot with props to Alice who is making me write it. Review please!**

I have been a Vampire now for about a year. I am learning so much now about the supernatural world that is all but hidden from humanity. An author has written a story about us. Our real life experiences have been published as a national best seller. When we first discovered it, I was panicked. The world will know Vampires exist, the truth of what the Cullen Family is.......

Carlisle held a Family meeting, We came down into the living room. We were now living in a town called Vallejo California. We were all shocked to see Caius and Aro from the Volturi along with a few of their guard.

Carlisle began his explanation. "You are all young, relatively speaking. This is going to come as a shock to you but there is nothing to worry about. Aro..."

Aro stepped forward "You are all familiar with the bible correct?" There were various nods of assent around the room. "Pack in the old testament there are many mentions of prophets. These were gifted humans with the gift of sight such as Alice's future vision, but these gifts can manifest in humans like Bella's Shield did. This Author is one of those precious few. But in the modern age these people channel their visions usually into a creative outlet like writing, or making movies, or painting. For about the last several hundred years we have had a member of the guard with a very special power. Her name is Joan. You would know her as Joan of Arc." He smiled and paused while we all remarked and murmured our surprise. "Carlisle met her on a couple of occasions. She very rarely leaves the castle. As a human she saw visions of the future, and saw how she could act and change the future. As she was sentenced to die we moved in and snatched her from the fire before permanent damage could be done, and turned her.

As a Vampire, she has a great power. She can see things like this authors spilling our secrets and cloud the minds of humans regarding the truth. So the humans minds who know you are real, and see these books their minds will be clouded. It will merely seem to them that these stories are familiar, but they will not be able to put two and two together."

Carlisle now stood up "So just to be safe we are going to change identities, we will use then name Carlisle for our last name and I will be Matthew Until further notice. Everyone else will keep their same last name, and we will work out the details later."

Carlisle turned to Aro shook his hand and said "Thank you for coming, all of you to help calm my families fears."

Alice did her blank stare thing "It is going to work! We will be in the clear!" And as quickly as they arrived the Volturi were gone.

We all sat around discussing the change in our lives. "Well, who wants to go see our movie?" I asked everyone laughed. Rosalie spoke first. "Did you see who they got to play me?!? I am waaaayyyy better looking than her!" Emmett turned to her, "Babe, what did you expect, she IS only human!"

Edward turned to me "And you were a lot prettier than Kristen Stewart when you were human...." I smiled at him. "Thank you, but have you seen her? She is beautiful! I was not that pretty......" Edward snorted "Bella, you never did see yourself clearly when you were human!"

Alice chimed in "Yeah Bella, she is pretty, but you were so sweet and beautiful too. Why do you think Edward was staring at you so much when he met you? As for myself I think the casting for moi was perfect! Ashley Green is the perfect little pixie!" Jasper remarked "She is but a pale reflection of your beauty though love!"

Esme spoke next. "Well, if we are going to see this we had better get on the road." Alice did her trance "If we leave now, we can see the 9:20 showing. It will be pretty empty, since the show has been out for a while."

"Well, it is decided lets take my car, and Edward you can ride your magic pogo stick to the moon and back."

A/N: sorry, just lost my mind for a minute, it is back in place now......

We all piled into Carlisle's new minivan. The conversations were very excited. I think I was most excited about seeing what is really my life story on the silver screen. Even if I was not going to get the credit for it.

Carlisle paid for the tickets, and Emmett of course had to go buy some popcorn. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose the cute way he does when he gets something from one of their thoughts he wants to block but can't. He turned to me and whispered so none of the others could hear. "He is going to throw those at everyone in the theater....." I couldn't help it a laugh burst out from my mouth. Alice went into a trance saw what Emmett was planning, and she whispered something to Rose, who stalked over to Emmett, snatched the popcorn and threw it into the trash and slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

I loved my family. Watching them was better than any movie. Although I have already lived the story, still it is going to be fun to see it. Some girls came running up to us. "Wow! Are you guys like actors or something? You look like the characters in the Twilight Movie! I just want to say, that movie was AWESOME!" Then they turned to Edward "Oh, You are the Edward Character! Can I be your Bella!?!" He smiled, then showed them his ring "I am sorry ladies, you are both very pretty, but I am happily married." They pouted then marched off.

We went into the movie theater and sat down in the back row. Emmett was pouting because he popcorn was gone.

The credits rolled by while we all discussed the merits of each actor, and looked forward to how they were going to portray Forks. We had read how they could not use forks for a location because it was just too small to host a major film production. That was too bad. I used to hate forks, but once I spent some time there, it kinda grew on me. It was a great place to live as a vampire. I was sorry when the day came and we had to move on.

Ah here it comes! I remember that like it was yesterday! Perfect. She nailed it. I felt just how she looks that day when I left. Of course if I had any clue what I was going to find there? Whole different Ball game. I was pretty distracted through the whole movie. Everyone was talking at super low volume, so only a vampire could hear it. Mostly Edward he kept criticizing the actor playing him. Then Rosalie finally got him to shut up when she said "No Edward that's where you are wrong, you did act like a little bitch back then! All I am soo cursed, I am a monster..... blah blah blah! You have no Idea how sick we all were of you. Oh, that's right you DO, you read our thoughts!"

In spite of myself I let out a snort. I did not think Edward was anything but perfect back then as now, but the way Rosalie said that was just so "Oh no you di'int!"

Alice Shushed us "It is my big scene!" As the movie Alice pranced down the branch into the kitchen through the window. So catlike. WOW! She was almost as graceful as real Alice! Funny, how she walked up to me and hugged me. "Wow Bella you do smell good!" I remember that like it was yesterday too.

Then the big action scene. Seeing James and Victoria again was scary. But and watching Bella's reaction to the venom? I was in waaaaayyyy more pain than that! If I had not been weak from the blood loss, I would have been screaming my head off!

And finally the prom scene. It was not that cool, we had it in the gym and it was not so well put together. But the dance Edward and I shared was just as magical........

The end.

**Epilogue? No probably not. But if you guys liked this one I will do more when the other movies come out. Only way I know you liked it? REVIEW! And Once again this is for Alice who made me write it! I did my best, but it was hard since it wasn't my idea. I wanted to explain them being real, hope that was not too cheesy? Much Love!**


End file.
